


Iota Tau Epsilon

by silver_etoile



Series: The Frat House [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crixus is unimpressed by this year's pledge class, but Agron thinks one holds promise--the promise of a good fuck, that is. And maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iota Tau Epsilon

“Sad bunch of pledges this year,” Crixus grunted into his drink.

Crixus said that every year, Agron thought, managing not to roll his eyes, though it took some effort. Crixus had some inflated ideas about the fraternity’s so-called honor and how having Spartacus as president had ruined Iota Tau Epsilon’s honor. As far as Agron was concerned, he’d joined for the frat’s reputation of inclusion and freedom of individualism.

In the two years Agron had been at college and a member of ITE, not one brother had ever made a comment about his preference for guys. Crixus did get pissy when Agron fucked them in their shared room, but Crixus was always mad about something so Agron didn’t think much of it.

“You say that every time,” Agron pointed out as Crixus drained his beer.

“Because it’s true every time. If Spartacus had any sense in that thick skull of his, he’d only pick the best.”

Agron had heard this rant enough times that he didn’t need to hear the rest. He cast his gaze around the common room, over the group of freshman who had probably had too much to drink considering it was a pledge mixer, their chance to impress the brothers and prove they were ITE material.

His own brother, Duro, was in a group with a few older members.

Good, Agron thought. Maybe he wouldn’t fuck it up and the other brothers would like him. He’d tried so far not to get in Duro’s way. It was Duro’s turn to prove himself without Agron’s help.

His eyes paused on another group of pledges not too far away, looking slightly nervous and only a little out of place. It wasn’t the typical muscle-filled kids who thought this frat was all about drinking and fucking and who always tried to get in first until they realized Spartacus cared more about academic success and maintaining the integrity of the fraternity.

This group was smaller, scrappier than usual, but Agron’s gaze fell to one, a shorter, dark-haired kid who seemed to be contemplating his drink and only half-listening to the conversation.

Agron had seen him before, during the meet and greets. He would have thought he would have chosen a different frat, but here he was at the mixer. He couldn’t remember his name, but he remembered the way his hair fell against his shoulders, the sharp curve of his jaw, the smooth shape of his ass in his jeans. He remembered thinking he’d like to get him alone.

Crixus was still ranting, but the words melted into the noise of the party around them. Agron’s eyes were fixed on the dark-haired pledge. He could tell the guy seemed bored with whatever was going on in his group, head turning to search the crowd.

Agron didn’t look away when the guy’s eyes met his. He wasn’t imagining when the guy’s eyes flicked down him slowly and then back up. He held Agron’s gaze for a moment before smiling, just barely, just the invitation Agron needed.

“Why don’t you go tell Spartacus,” he told Crixus, interrupting him. “And try not to kill him this time.”

He left before Crixus could kill _him_ , crossing the room and ignoring Duro trying to get his attention. He had already found what he wanted and his brother had nothing to do with it.

The kid had turned his attention back to his group, but Agron saw him inhale sharply as he stepped up.

“Hey, guys, having a good time?” Agron interrupted the pledges with ease, sliding up to the dark-haired one.

A chorus of, “Yeah, great” greeted him and he smiled. They were supposed to get to know all the pledges at the mixer, or at least enough to vote on them later. Spartacus would probably get on his case later for not mingling enough, but Agron had something else on his mind.

He turned to the kid next to him. The guy’s eyes flicked up and Agron’s gaze went to the name tag on his chest.

“Nasir,” he said, rolling the word around on his tongue. “I saw you at the meet and greet.”

“Agron,” Nasir replied, and Agron was impressed considering he wasn’t wearing a name tag.

“How are you liking ITE?” he asked. He could hear the canned phrases coming out, a force of habit, but if Nasir wanted to join, he had to like it.

Nasir’s eyebrow lifted and he smiled, soft and warm. Agron wondered if Spartacus would be mad if he fucked Nasir right here, but he tempered his thoughts for a moment. He’d been known to get ahead of himself.

“I was a little worried I might not fit in, but people have been very friendly. Spartacus especially.”

Agron smiled. “He makes it his mission to make everyone feel included.” He paused, turning away from the rest of the group, and Nasir followed suit. “Are you planning on making a bid?”

Nasir swallowed and Agron followed the motion down the lines of his throat. Fuck, he hadn’t gotten laid in way too long—only once over the summer. It had been too hard with Duro pestering him at every turn for information about college and the frat.

“That’s why we’re here, aren’t we?”

Agron smirked. “You’re here to make an impression, and if the stars align, and by stars, I mean the votes, you’ll get in.”

Nasir glanced at him knowingly. “How do you suggest making that impression?”

Agron paused. Nasir wasn’t stupid. He was probably _too_ smart for ITE, but he was here for one reason or another. Agron set a hand on the back of Nasir’s neck, friendly to outward eyes, but his fingers swept over the nape and he felt arousal stir when Nasir shivered under his touch.

“Have you seen all the House yet? If you’re serious about bidding, you should know what you’re getting into.”

Nasir shook his head without speaking this time, and Agron took it as permission. Leading Nasir away from the other freshman, he headed for the stairs. No one noticed as they ascended, away from the music and talking, up to the quieter hallway of doors, each leading to a bedroom.

“Have you met many other brothers?” Agron asked as they walked. There really wasn’t much to show up here. Most of the House was downstairs, with the common room, the dining room, the library that held few books and mostly archived copies of brothers’ class notes from years past. Pledges weren’t supposed to be upstairs, in the living quarters, not until they’d been accepted, but Agron was willing to make an exception if it meant the possibility of getting laid. Most brothers would.

“A few,” Nasir replied, not really looking at the hall either, his eyes on Agron, Agron’s hand fallen to his back. “I think we’ve gotten along pretty well.”

Agron had no doubt that the brothers would like Nasir with his quiet demeanor—a rarity in the house—and bright smile. It was what had drawn Agron’s attention. Well, that and Nasir’s ass in the game of touch football the frats had played during the meet and greets.

“I bet,” he said, and he would have said more if the door to their right didn’t open at that moment and Varro stepped out.

“Agron,” he said, surprised, “And…”

“Nasir,” Agron supplied, gaging Varro.

“Does Spartacus know you’re up here?” Varro asked curiously, the corners of his lips curving as he took in Nasir and Agron’s hand pressed to his back.

“If he doesn’t know, he also doesn’t know that Aurelia just slipped out your window,” Agron replied. No pledges upstairs and no girlfriends on pledge nights. Those were the rules.

Varro laughed, clapping Agron’s shoulder and winking at Nasir. “You were downstairs all night,” he said simply. “As was I.”

Nasir watched him down the rest of the hallway but said nothing as Agron led him on. 

They stopped at Agron’s door, the obvious conclusion to the tour, but Agron didn’t open it straight away.

“You aren’t the typical ITE pledge,” he said, leaning against the door frame while Nasir paused in response.

“Not tall enough?” Nasir guessed, though behind his smile, Agron knew he understood. He wasn’t going to push the issue, though, not when he’d gotten him this far. If Nasir was accepted, maybe he’d ask, but until then, there were more pressing issues, like his cock.

Reaching over, he opened the door to his dorm. Well, his and Crixus’. He’d begged Spartacus to switch them after last year, but for some reason, Spartacus had just given his speech about living with differences and made them stay. Agron was fairly sure one of them was going to murder the other before they graduated.

“This is what you have to look forward to as a member of Iota Tau,” he said, gesturing at the clothes strewn on the floor, Crixus’ bed the same as when he’d rolled out of it that morning. They’d only been as school a few weeks and already, there was a faint smell of cheetos.

“Glamorous,” Nasir commented, but he wasn’t looking at the room. “What exactly are the benefits of ITE aside from all the kegs I can drink?”

“For most pledges, that’s enough,” Agron said, stepping inside the room. “But for the more discerning, other perks can be allowed.”

Nasir’s eyebrows rose and he seemed to suppress a smile. “Is this how I gain your vote?”

Agron stripped off his shirt and tossed it onto Crixus’ side of the room—just something more for him to complain about later. His gaze swept back to Nasir, the way Nasir bit his bottom lip. Fuck, he hadn’t been wrong. If he’d been wrong, Nasir would have been down the hall and out the front door, but Nasir closed the door instead.

“Maybe you already have it,” Agron said as the door clicked shut.

It only took Nasir two steps to reaching Agron and then they were tangled together. Their mouths met frantically, Agron reveling in the easiness that was Nasir’s touch, the eagerness of his hands on his body. Nasir’s fingers glided over his chest as his mouth collided with Agron’s, hard and demanding despite his stature, surprising Agron. He hadn’t expected him to be so aggressive.

They practically fell onto Agron’s bed, the twin frame groaning under their weight. Agron got his hands under Nasir’s shirt, shoving it up, grip tight over his skin and swallowing Nasir’s moan. Through his jeans, Agron could already feel Nasir, his cock growing harder with every minute Nasir’s tongue swept into his mouth. He certainly wasn’t inexperienced like most of the freshman Agron had been with. Not that he made a point of going after freshman. They just seemed to be the most likely to want to “experiment” when they got to college and he was willing to help them if he got a good fuck out of it.

Nasir wasn’t like those freshman. He pushed his hands under Agron’s jeans with all the skill of a senior (Agron had been with a few of those too, and fuck if they didn’t know what to do with their hands). Agron couldn’t help the curse that spilled out as Nasir’s hand wrapped around his hard cock.

“Fuck!” he cursed, yanking Nasir’s shirt over his head finally, though it forced Nasir to pull his hand out. He didn’t get the chance to get Nasir’s jeans off, not when Nasir slid down his chest, mouth hot against his skin, tongue flicking over a nipple as Agron hissed.

When he’d prepared for the mixer, Agron hadn’t expected to end up with Nasir’s hand on his prick, his mouth closed over his hip bone and sucking a red mark there as he tried to get Agron’s jeans off one-handed. He wasn’t fucking complaining, though.

Eventually, Nasir had to admit defeat and left Agron’s cock hard as a rock, throbbing against the rough press of his jeans, but Nasir got his jeans down a moment later, shoving them over his hips and onto the floor.

Nasir was still wearing too many clothes for Agron’s liking, but he was pleasantly surprised by the fact that his chest filled out nicely, firm to the touch, not overly muscled but not lacking meat. He wanted to get Nasir’s ass under his hands, or maybe around his cock but it would have to wait as Nasir’s mouth descended and all thought of anything but his own pleasure left him.

Agron couldn’t believe his luck. Not only was Nasir hot and interested, but he was fucking good at this. 

His hand went to Nasir’s head, pushing through his soft hair, forcing himself not to push Nasir down, but fuck, it was hard as his cock was engulfed by wet heat, Nasir’s tongue sliding over his skin until Agron groaned and pushed his hips up.

It seemed to catch Nasir off-guard, but he recovered quickly, moving with Agron, sliding his hands up Agron’s hips and pushing him down, pinning him to the mattress. 

“Shit,” Agron cursed, closing his eyes against the feeling of Nasir’s mouth, the warmth flooding his body, a tingle deep in his stomach that built up slowly until it was a burning pleasure he didn’t fight against. “Fuck, Nasir…”

Nasir only moved faster, sucking his cock like he was born to do it, as Agron’s toes curled and he sucked in a sharp breath seconds before he came.

The feeling rushed through him, sharp and hot, a tight clench to his stomach. He felt Nasir pull away, hot breath on his cock, panted. Opening his eyes, he glanced down, taking in Nasir’s flushed cheeks, lips swollen and red. His stomach stirred, but his cock wasn’t quite ready yet.

“Fucking christ,” he muttered, gesturing Nasir up. His limbs felt heavy, sated in a way he hadn’t been in months, but he made quick work of Nasir’s jeans, shoving a hand underneath, hearing Nasir’s quiet nose in his ear.

One hand on Nasir’s ass, Agron jerked him off quickly, content to listen to Nasir’s breathing, how it changed as his cock hardened in his hand. He didn’t expect Nasir to grab him and pull him into a kiss, breathless and hard, teeth clacking together, tongues clashing.

Nasir pulled away sharply with a gasp, burying his face in Agron’s shoulder as he came, muffling his groan.

Agron stroked him to completion, ignoring the wet, sticky mess on his stomach and hand. He was more interested in the way Nasir seemed to melt in his grasp, body unraveled, any tension gone. He felt Nasir’s lips against his shoulder, moving slowly as Nasir pulled back.

For a moment, neither said anything and Nasir gazed at Agron, something questioning there that Agron couldn’t make out.

“We should probably get back downstairs before Spartacus notices,” Agron said at length, pushing himself up and Nasir followed.

Nasir nodded, grabbing his shirt off the floor and pulling it on. Agron took a moment to admire the curve of his ass as he rose, before he pulled his jeans back up. Nasir seemed to sense his gaze and glanced back at him. Agron flashed him a smile.

“What do you think my chances of getting a bid are?”

Agron pushed himself off the bed, zipping up his jeans and grabbing his shirt. “If you make friends as well as you suck cock, I’d say pretty good.”

Nasir didn’t reply, brushing his hair from his eyes, cheeks still flushed. Agron couldn’t help the rush in his stomach as the sight.

“You’ve got my vote, anyway.”

“Is that for me or for my ass?” Nasir asked, standing his ground as Agron stepped close to him and gazed down.

“Little of both,” Agron admitted, squeezing Nasir’s ass to make his point, but he smiled. “If you get in, we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to his lips, soft but promising. “We should get back.”

Nasir seemed satisfied as he smiled when Agron pulled back. He didn’t ask anything more anyway, and opened the door to the hall.

Agron watched him walk away for a moment, admiring the view. Crixus was wrong. He definitely liked the look of this years’ pledge class. This was going to be a very good year.

*

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Going to attempt to make this a Frat House series, but we shall see!


End file.
